The Hardest Decision
by cowbell
Summary: My take on Season 10, episode 3..
1. Chapter 1

**My take on Season 10, Episode 3…. I don't own Spooks**

Nestled together like spoons in a cutlery drawer Ruth stirs as sunlight peeps through the curtains. Feeling Harry curled up behind her she reaches round and pulls his free arm tighter around her waist, at the same time pushing her bottom back slightly to rouse him.

"I was just dreaming about you….." murmurs Harry into Ruth's neck

"Oh yeah, what was I doing?" teases Ruth in reply

"Well….." Harry turns over and proceeds to show Ruth exactly what they were up to in his dream.

Lying in each other's arms afterwards Ruth's mobile starts ringing on the bedside table, quickly unplugging it from its charge Ruth notes with some surprise the caller ID.

"It's my Mum" she whispers answering it. "Hi Mum"

"Ruth dear, hope I didn't wake you"

"No, no I was just getting up… where are you? The line is terrible"

"Well, actually I am standing at Sde Dov airport waiting for our coach"

"You're in Tel Aviv!"

"Yes Ruth, it was a last minute thing. Our church had one place left on a Holy Land Tour and I thought 'what the hell' … oh perhaps that wasn't the right turn of phrase!"

Ruth's Mum, almost as entirely bonkers as Ruth herself often did things off the cuff so this came as no big surprise to Ruth as she turned to Harry, covering the mouthpiece, "My Mum is in Israel, just got there apparently, last minute Holy Land thing…" 

"Ruth, are you still there?"

"Yes Mum, sorry…"

"Is someone there with you Ruth?" she says hopefully

""Um, yes.. been meaning to ring you actually… perhaps I'll talk to you when you get back"

"Oh Ruth.. who is it? It's not that lovely Harry that you keep talking about is it? He seems so lovely, I wish you two would…Oh Ruth, the coach is here. Fill me in when I get back"

"Mum, when are you getting back?"

"Next Friday, it's just a week, Bye Ruth!"

"Bye Mum" Ruth says hanging up the phone and staring at it strangely, "bonkers!"

"Bonkers?" replies Harry

"When did she even start going to church? And now she's in The Holy Land? I really must speak to my Mum more often. I hope she'll be safe out there, she is on one of those organised trips I think…" Ruth says, starting to worry a little.

"I am sure she'll be fine, they'll simply stick to the touristy places. Ring her back in the week, see how she's getting on." suggests Harry

"Yes..yes I'll do that"

"Now, come here Miss Evershed, I think we have time for a quick cuddle before we head into work"

**Just a snippet from my episode 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is 4 days later… Tuesday**

Having had a perfect long weekend, their first as a proper couple, Harry and Ruth return to The Grid on Tuesday morning, both looking like completely new people. No grumpy huff to the office for Harry, no shy saunter to the desk for Ruth. They walk in, beaming from ear to ear, kiss each other and go to their separate tasks. Nearly a decade of tension has lifted and the world is as it should be. Ruth sets about updating various threat reports for the weekly brief as Harry finds himself, almost immediately on the phone to the Home Secretary.

Sitting at her desk Ruth suddenly realises that she hasn't spoken to her Mum yet. Completely absorbed in finding her feet with Harry over the past three days she wishes she had remembered to call her this morning before she and Harry left for work. Seeing Harry at his computer Ruth sends him a quick email.

From: Ruth Evershed To: Harry Pearce

Date: 16th November 2010 Subject: just popping out…

H,

Forgot to ring Mum this morning, just popping out to call her quick

Love you

R x

Straight away her inbox flashed (1) as Harry instantly responds to her message:

From: Harry Pearce To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 16th November 2010 Subject: re just popping out

R,

I have to pop to see Home Sec, use my office…. See you when I get back

Love you too

H x

p.s Can't stop thinking about this morning! ;0)

Smiling, Ruth wonders when Harry started using smilies in his emails as she watches him grab his coat and scarf before fixing her sexily with his deep hazel eyes and exiting The Grid.

Ruth finishes up the weekly brief, saves it, emails it to the relevant personnel and disappears into Harry's office, memories of last Thursday's escapades still deliciously fresh in her memory. Sitting in Harry's seat, the warmth still present she dials her Mum's mobile number. Answering after three rings her Mum sounds completely breathless.

"…hello?"

"Mum, hi, it's Ruth… are you alright?"

"H…H….Hang on Ruth dear.."

"Mum?" says Ruth, raising her voice with concern

"Sorry, Just walked up The Mount of Olives.. we're on our way to the Garden of Gethsemane you know!" Elizabeth replied, catching her breath

"oh… right. How's the trip? Everything OK?"

"Everything is perfect here Ruth. More importantly, how are things with you? There was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yes…" knwing exactly what her Mother was referring to, "it is Harry, it was Harry, the other morning, at mine.." Ruth says, blushing slightly

"Ruth! I am so happy for you"

" I am happy too Mum, really happy. I love him Mum, I have always loved him really" confesses Ruth so easily it surprises her.

"So, should I buy a hat whilst I am here?" teases Elizabeth

"Well, we did get engaged on Thursday.."

"Well, I'd better go in search of Galilee's best hat shop this afternoon hadn't I!

"Bonkers" mutter s Ruth

"Sorry love?"

"Nothing Mum. I'm glad you're having a good time… call me when you get home, OK?"

"Will do dear, love to Harry!" she teases one more time before hanging up

Smiling to herself, Ruth hangs up, leans back in Harry's chair and breathes in his scent before heading off to the printer to pick up her copy of the updated threat report. Taking it off the printer tray she suddenly twigs something that she hadn't connected before…..

**More soon….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3 continues…. I don't own Spooks :0(**

Staring at the Potential Threats report Ruth heads straight for her desk, picks up her phone and speed dials Harry's mobile. It rings and rings until Ruth gives up deciding that he must still be in with Powers as she slumps into her chair.

The second item on the report is about a break in at the IAA, the Israel Airports Authority. This has been branded BLUE B/B by Ruth as it didn't appear to pose any threat to The UK. According to their Managing Director blueprints of one their airports had been stolen. The airport in question is Dov Hoz, also known Sde Dov. The airport her Mum is flying out of!

Further down the report and listed as BLUE AVA is a report from the IAA stating that their passenger lists for Sde Dov airport had been hacked into last week which included all flights out of Tel Aviv to the UK.

"Tariq" shouts Ruth across the office "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure"

Ruth asks him to discreetly hack into the Sde Dov passenger lists and find out which flight her Mum is travelling back on, on Friday.

"Also, when you gave done that can you see if you can find out who else has hacked into those passenger lists in the past week?" Ruth asks as she desperately tries to figure out how all this is linked.

Knowing that she has 3 days to try and work out what is going on before her Mum is due to travel back Ruth sets about analysing any fractions between the UK and Israel over the past 6 months, but not before she has filled Malcolm in on her concerns.

Trying Harry's phone again Ruth is in a real state when he finally answers.

"Pearce" replies Harry gruffly

"Harry, thank God!"

"Ruth, what's wrong?" his tone softening

"Israeli passenger lists hacked into, my Mum's in Israel Harry…"

"Wait, slow down…."

"Harry, someone has hacked into the passenger lists for Sde Dov airport and there is also a report of blueprints for that airport being stolen" Ruth blurts out in one long breath

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, try not to worry, we'll figure it out" Harry reassures her.

"OK… Harry, what if…."

"Ruth. Please, try not to worry" Harry's heart breaking a little bit knowing that Ruth is hurting

"See you when you get here then….Harry?"

"Yes my love?"

"Nothing… just hurry up.." whispers Ruth reluctant to hang up

Harry tells Mike to put his foot down. As they speed into Millbank from Horseferry Road and past Tate Britain Harry can't help but notice that awful gut feeling he gets when his instincts start to tell him that something is terribly wrong.

**Reviews have dried up….. maybe I'll call it a day at the end of Episode 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, more angst… hoping for a fluffy end to this chapter**

Heading straight for her desk as he enters The Grid Harry, with a look of both sorrow and strength, wraps Ruth up in his arms and softly tells her that he will do everything he can to find out what is going on in Israel.

"Why is this happening Harry?" Ruth cries, looking up at him, her eyes wide with worry.

"I don't know my love" Harry reassures her, his heart breaking a little more as he witnesses her pain, "but, whatever it is we will get on top of it, I promise"

"What will you do?"

"I need to make some phone calls. This is our number one priority Ruth, I want everyone working on finding out why those passenger lists were hacked into and who has stolen those blueprints." Addressing the rest of the team Harry continues, "Meeting room in twenty minutes everyone!"

Turning back to Ruth Harry gently cups her face in his cool hands and brushes away a tear which, upon his touch, has dropped involuntarily onto her cheek. "We will fix this Ruth, you have my word"

"Thank you Harry" she whispers, barely able to get the words out.

Returning to her desk Ruth throws herself back into the task at hand, researching any current conflicts that exist between the UK and Israel.

After ten minutes Ruth hits upon a possible clue.

A Mossad officer is currently being held in an MI-6 holding cell. After a certain amount of interrogation it has been ascertained that he may hold information pertaining to the kidnapping, some eleven months ago, of five American holidaymakers in Tel Aviv. He was picked up trying to enter the UK two days ago. Since then MI-6 have been trying to find out what he knows about the kidnapping before he gets turned over to the Americans.

In his office, Harry has just got off the phone to his counterpart at Six. Looking past his blinds to his desk Ruth is concerned to see Harry getting increasingly angry at his speakerphone. Quickly writing down the intel she has attained she gets up and slowly pulls Harrys office door open. Holding up the paper Harry beckons her in.

"MI-6. He's just put me ON HOLD!" bellows Harry at the speakerphone

"I've found this….. might be something?" volunteers Ruth, unfazed by Harry's temper.

"Harry, so sorry old chap…." Comes the voice from the phone

" 'bout bloody time!" growls Harry back

"Nothing to tell you I'm afraid, we know as much as you do" responds the rather pompous voice still coming through Harry's speakerphone

Skimming through the brief report Ruth has just handed him Harry picks up the phone, "When exactly were you going to tell me about the Mossad officer you are holding?"

With the speakerphone disabled Ruth can only guess at the response from Harrys equal across the river. Harry smiles at Ruth as she sits herself down, her eyebrows in a questioning arch.

"Well, that's better" chides Harry before hanging up.

"The only extra information they gave up was that the Mossad officer in question was adamant that the Israelis wouldn't let him be turned over to the Yanks. They haven't been able to get any information out of him about the kidnapping. Sounds like he wants the usual: safe passage, British passport, money etc .for his information. No idea why he's ended up on our shores though? Right, meeting room… let's see if we can piece this thing together shall we." A determined Harry suggests as he brushes Ruth hair off her face before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I should phone my Mum…."

"Let's see what we know first, you phone her back now and she'll know something is wrong"

"OK, let's see what the others have come up with but I need to speak to her Harry"

"I know…. Come on" Harry gently leads Ruth out of his office as Dmitri, Malcolm and Tariq head towards the meeting room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 3 continues….**

Ruth's feeling of unease rises as Dmitri, Malcolm, Tariq and Harry take their seats.

It could be any other potential crisis the way they are all behaving. But this is not just some anonymous situation, affecting the lives of people she doesn't know, her Mum is on one of those passenger lists and she is due to fly home in three days. Her flight number 738 leaves Tel Aviv on Friday at 16.15 GMT.

Ruth feels like she is in a bubble, watching the meeting unfurl around her. None of the spook speak makes sense to her anymore, she is thirteen again and her Dad is dying and all those wretched emotions are threatening to rush to the surface just as Harry brings her out of a daze with a gentle shake to the shoulder, "Ruth? Are you alright?"

"Sorry…. um yes"

"Ruth, there is a connection … we think the Israeli vigilante group Mahslaha are being protected by Mossad. We don't know for sure that Mahslaha are responsible for the kidnapping but we do know that one of their members, someone who has been on our radar for a couple of years now, is the hacker responsible for lifting the passenger lists. Incidentally the passenger lists taken were only for this Friday." concludes Tariq glumly.

"We can assume that Mahslaha are also responsible for stealing the blueprints to Sde Dov airport" adds Malcolm

"So, we know that an Israeli vigilante group have acquired flight and airport information from Tel Aviv to London Gatwick. We also know that one of their assumed allies is being held by MI-6, what don't we know?" asks Harry

"We don't know why the Americans have been kidnapped yet. We don't know why this Mossad officer has come to the UK but more importantly we don't know which flight Mahslaha are targeting and her what their intentions with it are!" interjects Ruth, getting increasingly angry

Everyone but Harry looks to their feet as Ruth's frustration finally surfaces. Harry simply fixes her with a steely, yet compassionate stare, takes her hand gently in his and turning back to the team says "we dig up every agent, every potential lead gets the third degree, understand? We have 72 hours to stop whatever is being planned. I will make sure we get in today to have our own little interrogation with our friendly Mossad officer, Dmitri, you're with me. "

Malcolm and Tariq disappear quickly to their respective tasks. Harry asks Dmitri to give him a minute with Ruth.

Still holding her hand Harry stands as Dmitri exits the meeting room. Taking her into his arms Harry wishes he could find some words of solace for Ruth. Instead he holds onto her as tightly as he can as uncontrollable sobs wrack her body, tears soaking the shoulder of his new navy blue shirt.

**Sorry, very angsty :0(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 3 continues…..**

**Friday 2pm. The Grid.**

The tension on The Grid is palpable. Three days and no one is any clearer than they were on Tuesday. Ruth is now in a state of near hysteria and despite Harry's best attempts to get her off The Grid and home to sleep she refuses to leave her computer terminal. Harry and Dmitri have spent the best part of two full days interrogating the Mossad officer to no avail. Unwilling to hand over a British Passport to someone aiding and abetting an Israeli vigilante group Harry has his hands tied.

Facing so many conflicts and coming to the right decision, the one where, for the most part, fewer lives are at danger usually comes quite easy but this, this is totally different. With little or no information on what threat Mahslaha are posing Harry needs any information the Mossad officer can give up and yet there is no way he can offer British Citizenship to someone holding information on and turning a blind eye to the kidnap of American citizens.

Sitting at his desk, head in hands Harry looks up and see's Ruth. The anguish in her eyes visible between his office blinds. His heart reaches out to her as he begins to wonder why he chose to sit back behind this desk. If Ruth had shook her head and said "no" last week he would have happily walked hand in hand with her, out of his office and left the DG flabbergasted in his chair. But with Ruth's blessing and that ever present sense of duty he suffers with Harry sat back down and assumed the responsibilities that only he could assume.

**Friday 4pm**

Ruth has spoken to her Mum. They spoke about the trip, the weather and Harry. Inside Ruth is screaming out "don't get on the plane Mum!" But she can't put voice to her fear. Without knowing if there is a threat she can't cause such a disruption. Panic would ensue. It might be nothing or it might be something that could put the lives of those American hostages at risk. She can do nothing.

The phone rings, tearing his heart away from Ruth for a second he picks it up. His face visibly turns to horror as he leaps out of chair. Swinging his office door back he shouts "Meeting room, everyone, RIGHT NOW!"

Ruth doesn't know if this is good news or bad news but she suspects the latter as everyone rushes to the meeting room. Harry is already there and is reaching for the TV remote. Switching it on, Harry starts pacing the room, waiting for the broadcast in question to appear on the screen.

The screen flickers momentarily and then the image appears. Two men, faces covered, some Islamic flag on a wall and behind them five bound and gagged men and women.

"We are Mahslaha. The five people you see behind us are American citizens. As Americans they are guilty of greed, corruption, false power and bullying on an international scale. We will only give them back on our terms. You are holding a Mossad officer who holds information we cannot let you have. We have taken hostage of a passenger plane which will land at London Gatwick at 20.45 GMT. We will peacefully release all passengers to you when you hand over the Mossad officer to us. If you fail to comply with our demands the consequences will be severe. You will receive further instructions in two hours time."

The TV flickers once again and goes to back to black.

**Happy ending?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back on The Grid…..**

"Harry, we have to give them the Mossad officer, we have to!" pleads Ruth, red eyed and distraught

As the realisation of the situation dawns on Harry he slumps into his chair looking utterly defeated.

"Harry!" pleads Ruth again

"If we hand over the Mossad officer Ruth, we will lose our chance of rescuing those Americans and our relationship with our biggest ally will be seriously jeopardised" interrupts Malcolm in the most diplomatic and sympathetic voice he can muster

"What would they have us do!" shouts Ruth

"She's right" adds Dmitri "Would America really expect us to put the lives of a plane full of Brits at risk for the sake of five Americans?"

Harry raises his eyebrows and it is obvious to everyone around the table that is exactly what Harry thinks the Americans would expect.

Harry tasks Malcolm and Tariq with setting up a line of communication with the pilot of the ill-fated plane whilst sending Dmitri off across the river for one last attempt at extracting information from the Mossad officer. His hope is, that now he knows Mahslaha and Mossad want him back he'll spill the beans.

Meanwhile Harry takes Ruth by the hand and leads her into his office, closing the door behind them and shutting the blinds he perches on the corner of his desk as Ruth frantically paces the room.

"Ruth, we don't know the full extent of Mahslaha's plans yet. Let us wait for their next communication before fearing the worst" Harry reasons

"What do you think they'll do Harry? They'll blow it up if they don't get their way. It's all these people know how to do! Don't let my Mum die Harry, please" sobs Ruth

Harry reaches for her, unsure if she would let him hold her when her Mum's fate lies in his hands, but she does. She lets go and falls into his arms, holding onto him for dear life she cries like she's never cried before. Harry rubs her back in comfort as Ruth sobs into his shoulder, his heart breaking for her.

**Friday 18.56**

In the meeting room Harry, Malcolm, Tariq and Ruth are awaiting further instruction. Dmitri is still across the river. The screen flickers to an image of two hooded men holding guns to the heads of two hapless looking pilots before switching back to the room with the flag and the captured Americans. The hooded man on the screen addresses the camera.

"As you can see flight 738 is under our control. We will fly it into London Gatwick as scheduled and you will bring the Mossad officer onto the tarmac to meet the plane when it arrives. We will send out an operative to collect him and once he is on the plane we will let the passengers go. We will then leave with the passengers bound for Tel Aviv. If at any time you try and intercept us we will detonate the bomb hidden within the plane. You have our demands, they are non-negotiable."

**Friday 20.00**

"I don't bloody care about our relations with America at the moment Home Secretary!" yells a frustrated Harry at a bewildered Towers, "we've got forty five minutes to deliver a treacherous Mossad officer back to them or a plane load of Brits will be blown up on the tarmac at Gatwick Airport!"

Back on The Grid Ruth is in complete meltdown, there is nothing anyone can do for her.

Dmitri, Malcolm and Tariq are no closer to resolving the situation and the clock is ticking.

"What are the CIA doing, that's what I want to know?" continues Harry at the Home Office. "Let this Mossad officer go back to Israel, let the CIA do their job and track him back to Tel Aviv. Hopefully he will lead us straight to the hostages. We have to take this risk Home Secretary and if it means a slight dent appears in our relationship with America, so be it."

With forty five minutes before the plane is due to land Harry leaves the Home Secretary alone to call Downing Street.

**Need some fluff!**


	8. Chapter 8

**20.40 on board flight 738**

"The runway is in sight" the terrified pilot informs an anonymous hooded man behind him

"Keep it steady, don't be a hero" the hooded man replies

Steve Rapley has been flying for 36 years. Never has he had a sniff of trouble save for a few drunken passengers and now, on his penultimate flight, this happens! It wouldn't be so bad but his final flight is the return journey to Tel Aviv. There is going to be a big a party waiting for him at his favourite Israeli hotel, the Dan Tel Aviv. Sitting on the beautiful beachfront he imagines the preparations are in full swing, sighing he continues his descent onto the northern runway.

Looking to the fast approaching tarmac Hassan Mofassa frowns beneath his balaclava. Below him he sees the flashing blue lights of three police cars. Instinctively he increases the pressure on the gun still nuzzled into the base of the pilots head.

"No, don't" reacts Rapley, "look… down there!"

**20.45**

Ruth and Harry are stood on the runway with the rest of their team, Sussex police and a very agitated Mossad officer. Ruth is chewing her nails, Harry, torn between being Head of Section D and Ruth's Fiance settles for a gentle hand on the small of her back. The plane lands smoothly, the doors open and the stairs are driven into place. The first person to appear at the doorway is one of the pilots. He is closely followed by two hooded men, one of which is pointing a gun to the pilots head as the other one descends down the stairs.

"You bring him halfway and leave him" demands the man

Harry's hand leaves Ruth's back as he takes a step towards the Mossad officer.

"Harry, no… not you, please." begs Ruth

"It's OK Ruth, nothing's going to happen"

Harry walks forward with the handcuffed traitor and waits in the middle of the tarmac for further instruction

"Leave him! Walk away!" shouts the hooded man from the bottom of the stairs.

With no bargaining tool left Harry gives the man one of his dirtiest glares and turns to walk back to his team. Fixing his eyes on Ruth the whole time he is feeling more than a little nervous with his back to these terrorists. As he reaches her she takes his hand. They stand there watching the Mossad officer, their only hope of getting the American hostages free, being strong-armed into the plane.

The pilot, looking more than a little bewildered is also frog marched back into the plane leaving their welcoming committee stood looking at an empty set of stairs and a closed door.

Five minutes pass, or rather something more like a lifetime for Ruth, when the plane door opens and one by one, overlooked by the same gun wielding and hooded man, the passengers start to come down the stairs. And then Ruth sees her and starts running. Harry smiles as he watches Ruth throw her arms around his future mother in law. Walking back towards him Ruth and Elizabeth are smiling too.

"So, this is Harry?" enquires Ruth's mum

"Yes" replies Ruth bashfully, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks

"Pleased to finally meet you Mrs Bickley" Harry says, smiling and extending his hand

Elizabeth looks at his hand, frowns and pulls him into a huge embrace.

"Put him down" chides Ruth

"He's all yours" Elisabeth says pulling away from him

"I certainly am" growls Harry, pulling Ruth into his arms.

"Put me down" laughs Ruth

"Never!"

This brief moment of joy is disrupted by the sound of a jet engine starting up as the hooded men, the Mossad officer, Steve Rapley and his co-pilot make their way down the runway.

Harry says a silent prayer for the pilots and another one for the Mossad officer hiding a small tracking device under the skin behind his left ear.

**22.56 Ruth's bed**

"Ruth?"

"Yes Harry"

"This week I wished that you had said 'no' to me, about going back to Five"

"I know… I wished it too a few times but in the end there is no one else in the world I'd rather have sat behind that desk than you. You saved my Mum's life and the lives of a further 211 passengers."

"Numbers game eh?"

"You know my thoughts on that Harry, sometimes I think it is"

"Well it's in the CIA's hands now. I am sure, in time they will forgive our actions today"

"Absolutely" smiles Ruth ruefully as she snuggles into Harry's embrace, the stress of the past few days finally ebbing away

Harry's gentle breathing finally gives way to a gentle snore as the two of them, closer in so many ways than either had ever imagined drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Chapter 4 coming…..**


End file.
